Panic Attack/Robot Wars: Extreme Destruction (PC/Xbox)
Panic Attack was a low yellow box-wedge shaped robot armed with lifting forks at the front. In later series, it was given side (and rear in Series 7) skirts to prevent flippers from getting in underneath the robot and flipping it, but these skirts didn't always keep flippers from flipping it. The robot was armed with a srimech from Series 3-5. Panic Attack is most well known for winning the second series of Robot Wars, but it also reached the Series Semi-Finals on three other occasions. Panic Attack was also known for being one of the lowest robots ever to compete in the main competition, it maintains this low height in-game. Appearance and Armament Robot Wars: Extreme Destruction (PC/Xbox) is one of four Robot Wars video games that Panic Attack featured in. This game was based on Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1, and Panic Attack shows great resemblance to its Series 5/Extreme 1 incarnation. The forks are the correct shape, the skirts are only on the sides, with the stripes facing the right way. The artwork on the top and the front of the robot is quite accurate, as is the position of the ariel, with the srimech also being the right style corresponding with the Series 5 model. Down the sides, the robot has written on it the robot's web address, the robot's name in bold and the slanted abbreviation of PA3, like the Series 5 model. Panic Attack always maintained a fairly adequate speed, and so does the game model. The robot is represented pretty much as low as that of the real-life counterpart. However, the robot's lifting forks and srimech can break off noticeably easier than they ever did in real life. The armour is also quite resilient in the game, but still doesn't stay on as well as that of the real-life counterpart. Strategies Using Panic Attack The lifting forks on the front of Panic Attack come in to good use for lifting up robots off the ground, and charging the robots in the various arena hazards. The srimech will self-right the robot, but getting flipped over onto its back is a rarity. Also, if the key operating the forks is held down when underneath an opponent, they will hook onto them and lift their wheels off the ground (much like in real life), allowing Panic Attack to drag opponents around, carry them to hazards, and maybe flip them over for an immobilisation victory. Against Panic Attack Despite it being possible to flip Panic Attack, it is very difficult to get a good flip on the robot, due to the robot's very low ground clearance, and the side skirts. Getting in behind Panic Attack to push or flip it around into the various arena hazards is the most viable tactic to use. Going into the forks head on is risky, as Panic Attack can keep its forks hoisted in the air, to keep you off the ground and do what has been explained above to you. Differences from Real Life *The weaponry can come off easier than that of the real-life counterpart; the same goes for the armour. *As with Arenas of Destruction, the forks and srimech fire much quicker. Category:TV series robots in Extreme Destruction (PC/Xbox)